


XILES

by dallasisforlovers



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Weapon X Project
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dallasisforlovers/pseuds/dallasisforlovers





	1. Chapter 1

The Weapon Plus compound was on the outskirts of Phoenix. The original purpose of the Weapon Plus program was to create super-soldiers. The illustrious program was behind the creation of Captain America, Wolverine, Sabretooth and Deadpool. In spite of numerous attempts to destroy Weapon Plus, the program was still functioning. Except now it was focusing exclusively on mutant experimentation. They called the Arizona compound 'the Drip' because of how nothing seemed to happen. Of course this was the name the soldiers had for it. If you were a mutant you called it 'hell'.

“We’re moving four test subjects today, sir.” Lt. Connor said looking down at his clipboard trying to keep the General's pace

"Four muties? I knew we were stupid, but I didn’t know we were this stupid.” The General said chomping on his cigar. “We got a Weapon X mutie, a Project Phoenix mutie, and two Weapon XXI muties. We are just asking for trouble.”

“We need to keep them separated. Just because they’re heavily sedated doesn’t mean you can let your guard down.” Lt. Dale said. 

“No shit, Sherlock.” The General responded.

Soldiers filed into armored cars. All of the soldiers hated mutants, to some degree, and were motivated by their hate to accept a job at a lab that tortured and experimented on them. Some of them crowded around the stasis chambers. All of the mutants were unconscious and wearing inhibitor collars

“I can’t believe we’re chauffeuring muties.” said one soldier to his friend “We should just shoot them where they stand and save some gas.”

“My uncle was killed by a mutie son of a bitch. Fucking muties, don’t deserve to be protected.”

The feeling shared by the rank and file and field command was that the mutants weren't even worth experimenting on. They should just be exterminated. The soldiers passed the time by sharing stories of mutant's threatening and killing people. Most of the stories were as vague as possible but everyone seemed to take them extremely serious.

"General, why are we driving these abominations to Texas?" Captain Fear asked.

"Ours is not to ask why Captain." The General lit up another cigar

"I think I deserve to know when it’s my men on the line." The Captain's face became pink with frustration. 

"I can tell you who they are but I can't tell you why. I don't even know the why myself." he motioned to the stasis chambers. "John Howlett, goes by Jack. He’s Weapon X’s pride and joy. Doc Cornelius said he finally got it right with that one. He's been locked up for 5 years at this point all he knows is mindless killing."

"Grace Moon. Weapon XXI. She creates force fields around herself, can protect herself with them. All the tests and experiments they ran on her were to determine if the force fields could be adapted to Sentinels and how powerful the force fields are. She's only been locked up for 4 months."

"Delray Honoré. Big, blue, bastard. He’s the one that can really fuck up the whole plan. He teleports, they only took him because they want to see if sentinels can teleport to catch mutants easier. He's been locked up for 5 years. The collar is the only reason he hasn't escaped."

"There's a certain redhead, you’ve probably seen before. She’s a _clone_. Weapon XX, Project Phoenix. Doesn’t even have a name of her own, they just call her roman numeral X. She was born in the Drip, grew up in the Drip and was probably gonna die there until today... She's the strongest mutant out of the bunch.

"Can you imagine how much damage these muties could inflict?" The General asked. "I don’t know why we're driving them to fracking Taxes, but our job is to make sure these freaks never get close enough to a normal person to do them harm."

“All systems go, we are making our way from Phoenix, AZ to Killeen, TX” There was not a single person who knew what exactly was in Killeen but it was the place to go.

Meanwhile a little voice introduced itself to Jack...

 _Jack. Wake up Jack. This our only chance._

Jack opened his eyes. He didn't have any memories of the past 5 years and he awoke in this strange tube... _Where am I? Who’s talking to me? HELP ME, PLEASE!_ He put his hands against the surface.

_My name is Xen. Everything is going to be okay. I promise I'll help you, but first I need you to help me._

Jack started struggling in his stasis chamber _WHERE AM I? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? WHY AM I IN SO MUCH PAIN? HELP ME!_ His claws popped out of his hands and he started slashing wildly

“General! Weapon X has escaped, I repeat Weapon X has escaped.” a soldier said through the radio.

“Shoot to kill! He'll rip your fucking heads off.” The General shouted into his radio.

“We are sir but he just wont go down!”

"They have collars on they're not supposed to be able to use their powers!" The General yelled at no one in particular

"It looks like they’re malfunctioning sir." Lt. Connor responded.

_They don’t know about Xen... I created her._

“Is that mutie talking to us?" a soldier visibly shaken

_But today everyone will know who Xen is..._

“All vehicles will halt until Weapon X is recaptured. Standby."

"It’s not looking good, General. It sounds like a massacre." Lt. Dale said

"I fucking knew this was gonna happen. Kill the ones who're still in stasis, we can’t afford for all of them to go berserk." The General commanded.

“Weapon X just broke Project Phoenix out of her stasis chamber." Lt. Connor said

"I knew this was going to happen." The General fumed.

Xen stood behind Jack. He was attacking anything that shot at him so Xen telepathically knocked all the soldiers unsconscious. Jack knelt, and became motionless like a toy that someone stopped playing with.

"Jack we need to get out of here." Xen said.

Jack looked back at Xen with a sleepy expression. "Where am I? Who are you?"

"I'm a friend. We're in a bad place, we need to get out of here."

"Phoenix just broke the other two out of stasis." Lt. Connor updated 

"Well, we prepared for this. Time to go to Contingency B."The General implored.

"Sir I don’t think we can just bomb--" Captain Fear tried to reason.

"Your men’s only job was to make sure that those freaks didn't get out of their tubes and you all failed miserably! You don’t get a say..." The General remarked.

"What’s going on? Where the hell are we?"

“We’re about to get bombed in a couple of seconds" Xen replied. Her head turned towards Del "We need you to get us out of here”

"Everyone said I had lost my fucking case when I suggested a bomb but who has been right about everything so far? Drop it now before they get away. " The General chomped on his cigar.

"Drop in 3-2--"


	2. Goodbye Horses

With a sickening snikt, Jack’s claws went right through Eloise.

“Jack...” her breath caught, he retracted his claws and held her in his arms.

“Nonononono” he whispered.

“Jack, it’s okay.” she said.

“NONONONONONO” he screamed.

“They all told me you’d be the one to kill me. Looks like they were right… I’m sorry Jack. I did love you but they told me they’d kill me if i didn’t help them. I should’ve known I was gonna die anyway. I told you they’d leverage anything against you.” She laid her hand on her stomach. 

“So it’s better that I’m taking him with me. We couldn’t protect him from them, we can’t even protect ourselves…” She reached up to touch his face. “They made a sweet love sick boy into a murderer. Imagine what they’d do with…” 

Her arm dropped. Jack felt the life leave her.

* 

Jack had no recollection of that next week. Xen said he ran away from the compound. They weren’t able to find him and had no idea what happened to him during that week.

When he resurfaced it was at a bar. He got in a fight and almost ripped a man’s arm off. The medics said the arm was hanging on by a couple of threads. Since Weapon X wiped his information from all databases he didn’t show on any search and since he had no memories the police wrote him off as an amnesiac and sent him to a psych ward.

That’s where Xen found him. When she saw him, his eyes were glazed over

“Jack do you know who I am?”

“Leave me alone, Xen.”

“I just wanted to see how you were. I know you can leave whenever you want to–”

“I don’t want to. I belong here. Well... really I belong in hell but my healing factor makes it impossible to get there.”

“Jack… what happened wasn’t your fault.”

“I hate when people say that and it isn’t really true. Drop an anvil on my head, it has about the same effect.”

“Logan and I were worried about you…”

Jack fell into silence. Xen sighed deeply. It took a good two minutes for him to respond.

“I suppose you heard, Elle was pregnant… I never killed a kid before.” Jack’s eyes were still glazed over while tears fell down Xen’s face. “Elle and my son were victims… they were being threatened by Weapon X… and yet they’re the ones who ended up dead…”

“I’m so sorry, Jack.” Xen wrapped her arms around him, her tears wetting his face. “I’m so sorry.”

Jack remained motionless, his eyes glazed looking down at the floor. Xen got down on one knee to try and meet his eyes.

“I’m gonna be back tomorrow Jack. I don’t think you should be alone right now.”

The next day Xen returned, Jack was gone.


End file.
